1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair brush for hot curling, and more particularly to a hair brush for hot curling in which hair tangles and hair damage, which can be caused by static electricity during drying or curling the hair, may be prevented by providing a connection member formed in silicon or carbon positioned in at least one position of a body of the hair brush that is made of aluminum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a hair brush is a tool designed to brush and style a hair. Compared to a comb that normally consists of a single material, on one side of which a plurality of teeth is aligned in a row, the hair brush is advantageous in that a plurality of teeth is fixed to a pad thereof so as to efficiently perform hair styling or retain the styling of the hair.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional hair brush.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional hair brush 1 includes a handle 4 formed on one side of the hair brush 1 and a body 2, wherein a plurality of teeth 3 are formed on an outer surface of the body 2.
The conventional hair brush 1 is used to apply warm or hot air to dry an individual's hair to dry the hair or perform the hair styling.
However, in the conventional hair brush, the warm or hot hair is provided to an outer layer of hair only so that not all portions of the hair can be evenly dried.